1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a trigger mechanism of a firearm and, more specifically, a mechanism for assisting trigger reset upon discharge of a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pump-action and semi-automatic firearms are well known in the art. Common to all of these types of firearms is their dependency on a user's ability to continually pull the trigger in a rapid manner when a high rate of fire is desired. Because human fatigue reduces an amount of time that a high rate of fire can be sustained, or physiological impairments may interfere with a user's ability to operate the trigger effectively, there are ongoing efforts to improve firearm design.